User blog:Awesome Betterhero/The Duck vs Annoying Orange (Awesome Rap Battles)
In the first Awesome Rap Battle, we have the duck from The Duck Song against everyone's least favorite fruit, Orange from The Annoying Orange, in a battle of YouTube supremacy. Battle The Duck I'll come in with a bum to whoop this bum's bum Cause the whole concept of his existence is just dumb The few fans you have are all drunk on fructose You're so toxic, you make us all say "Adios." I'm a lovable bird! Your face gives nightmares to kids You and your friends are a disgrace to the food pyramid Say "nya nya nya" one more time. I dare you Then maybe I'll get the man to start selling orange juice! Annoying Orange Hey! Hey Donald Duck! Guess what? You're trapped Too bad you're peared up with me, this ain't the first time I've rapped! Hahahahaha! When you see how I roll Realize I'm the spiciest, feistiest fruit in this bowl! When you get ready to quit, I've achieved my goal Got a passion for trashin', can't waddle up to this troll You're a tiny Big Bird who was done after three I said your duck season's out, don't you vitamin C? The Duck Dude, please, just shut up. Your voice blows eardrums dead If I wanted to hear a high-pitched creep, I'd listen to Fred You might have lots of citrus, but your franchise is dry Even after that Cartoon Network fail, you don't accept that it died If you try to "WAZZUP", I'll just say, "How 'bout no?" I'll take none of your garbage, you persistent pedo I'd ask how an orange came alive in the first place But a more fitting question would be, "Got any rapes?" Annoying Orange You're a tacky little birdie with your witty little raps I think I'd like you way better if all you said was "Quack!" Quack quack! Like that! Then you quack a little more Then maybe everyone wouldn't wanna kill you by day 4 You're cornered in my store, and I'm standing my ground It'll take more than your duct tape and glue to hold me down Can't put me on your bill when I'm living the shelf life Hey! Hey Duck! (What!?!) Knife! A hand holding a knife comes down and cleaves the duck in half. Hahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha- Honey Bear walks in and stands in between the two halves of the duck. Honey Bear I'll make you spill blood, Orange, so quit all that giggling What's not okay is having to deal with you even existing You're a nuisance to the world! Even your friends hate you When you can't make a good verse, I can't even call you produce I'll burn your fruit patch with the Forrestfire I start Because you never go away, just like the sunshine in my heart This honey drips out, but it's you that's been dropped You've reached your expiration date. Your kitchen party's been stopped WHO WON? YOU DECIDE!!! WHO'S NEXT? Yeah I'll be deciding that. AWESOME RAP BATTLES! Who won? Duck Orange Honey Bear hint for the next battle: So step your rabbit feet aside for this true comedian Category:Blog posts